


Makin' Tracks

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written in response to a VinList Picture Prompt Drabble Challenge.Vin faces a quandry.





	Makin' Tracks

 

Vin Tanner was a troubled man.

 

He'd tracked most every kind of creature, across just about every kind of terrain, and experience had taught him that tracks don't lie.

 

So, hard as it was, he knew he had to believe what he was looking at.

 

He s’posed he should tell his friends, _warn them_ , but he figured they'd find out soon enough, and he shook his head at the thought of JD's reaction.

 

With a sigh, he checked the tracks again, just to be sure.

 

Yep ... it was definitely a three-legged dog, and it was _definitely_ headed for the saloon.

 

~~~


End file.
